Destiny Heart
Destiny Quinn Heart was a witch in Hannah White's year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sorted into Slytherin house. In the same year, she became one of the members of the short lived Inquisitorial Squad. When the final battle of the Second Wizarding War began at Hogwarts, Destiny fought in the war and in her sixth year, she became Head Girl for Slytherin. Biography Education at Hogwarts Destiny Heart began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1992 and was sorted into Slytherin House. She soon became good friends with fellow Slytherins Draco Malfoy, Samantha White, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. And she also met Samantha's cousin, Hannah, who was in the same year as Destiny. Destiny was a very mean and snobby girl and soon became a popular girl along with; Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode and Daphne Greengrass. This was the start of a long-lived mean streak for Destiny; throughout her education, she would belittle countless other students whom she disliked. During her first year, Hogwarts was under threat of closure when the Basilisk that lived down in the Chamber of Secrets was loose; it attacked several Muggle-borns, among them Hermione Granger, whom along with Pansy enjoyed to tease frequently. Second year : Destiny: "Does it still hurt Draco?" : Draco: "It comes and it goes. Madam Pomfrey said my arm should be better in a few days." : — Destiny fawning over Draco Malfoy's injured arm In 1993, the Hogwarts Express was stopped and entered by Dementors searching for Sirius Black. During this infiltration, Harry Potter fainted in the presence of a Dementor and Destiny was one of the Slytherin students who took to mocking him for this throughout the rest of the school year. During a Care of Magical Creatures lesson for third years, Draco Malfoy was attacked by Buckbeak the hippogriff after he approached it without caution and insulted it, even after Hagrid had stated that this was an extremely dangerous thing to do. She was in tears after she heard about the attack and was concerned enough to follow him to the hospital wing. Afterwards, she frequently fawned over Malfoy's injury and so did Pansy, which he exaggerated in order to get attention and in an attempt to get Rubeus Hagrid into trouble with the Ministry of Magic, which evidently he did, as it resulted in the planned execution of Buckbeak, much to the delight of Destiny and her friends. Third year During Destiny's third year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament, a special wizarding event that attracted a lot of media attention. Destiny developed a huge crush on Draco Malfoy and little did she know Pansy and Samantha both had a crush on him too. Which meant all three girls fought for his attention. Destiny accompanied Blaise Zanbini to the Yule Ball, wearing a long black dress with a tiara on her head. While there, she expressed outrage upon seeing famous Quidditch player and Triwizard Champion Viktor Krum escort Hermione Granger to the ball, and again later when a Daily Prophet article commented on how stunning Hermione looked at the event. Fourth year At the start of her fourth year she shared a Thestral drawn-carriage with Draco, Samantha, Hannah and Pansy for the ride up to the castle. This school year would see Ministry Official Dolores Umbridge appointed as the school's Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Later on in her regime, Umbridge created a group called the Inquisitorial Squad, of which Destiny was a member. While Hagrid was away, Professor Grubbly-Plank stood in for his position as Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Destiny mocked Luna Lovegood during that year, by shouting ''"Hey Looooooooony!!!! Gonna hang out with the Loony Tunes?" ''After that, she asked out Blaise and he said yes. Fifth year In 1996, on her way to Hogwarts for her O.W.L year, Destiny sat in the same train compartment with Draco, Blaise Zabini, and a few other Slytherins. Blaise had his head in Destiny's lap, and she stroked his hair while smirking, like anyone would have loved to be in her place. Although upset by Draco's suggestion that he might not return to Hogwarts for his seventh year, Destiny seemed impressed by his implication that he had taken the Dark Mark and joined the Death Eaters. At the Welcoming Feast this year Albus Dumbledore announced that Severus Snape would now be taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Destiny, along with the all students in the Slytherin House, roared with applause at this, save for Draco who was still brewing over his decision to become a Death Eater. Also in Potions that year Horace Slughorn would be filling in for Snape after he took on his new position as Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. Sixth year During Destiny's sixth year at Hogwarts, Lord Voldemort was in indirect control of the school through Severus Snape as headmaster and Amycus and Alecto Carrow as professors. As a Slytherin and, most likely, a pure-blood, Destiny was probably one of the favoured students and would not have been on the receiving end of their brutal and unfair punishments. During that time, Destiny was made Head Girl for Slytherin. Destiny decided to leave Hogwarts and not return for her final year with her house-mates, and likely was not one of the few to return as reinforcements during the Battle of Hogwarts with Professor Slughorn. Instead she may have been among the Slytherin students that Voldemort told Lucius Malfoy had come to join him. However, this is unlikely as she seemed terrified of the thought of Voldemort attacking Hogwarts, so it is more likely that she didn't take either side. Physical description Destiny was described as a "sly-faced Slytherin girl" by Harry Potter, and his friends. However, Destiny was believed to be the prettiest Slytherin girl in her year, some people thought she was sly, oily and a nasty piece of work. Personality and traits She was often seen making snide and cutting remarks at the expense of Gryffindor students. She was even callous enough to disrespect the late Cedric Diggory, shrieking at Cho Chang when she went on a date with Harry Potter in 1996: "I don't think much of your taste...at least Diggory was good-looking!" She had a tendency to shout her insults loudly, so as to gain the attention and have more people laugh at the object or person of her insults. Judging by the amusement Destiny expressed when Blaise Zabini made a rude comment about Ginny Weasleybeing a "filthy blood traitor", her association with the prejudiced Draco Malfoy, and the stance she expressed just before the Battle of Hogwarts, she was most likely a pure-blood who disdained Muggles, Muggle-borns and blood traitors.